


Hair as Yellow as the Sun, Hair as Black as an Eclipse

by AllannaStone



Category: The Witcher
Genre: AU where Ciri has a twin sister, Angst, Fluff, Gen, OFC - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: “The twins in the woods will be with you always. They are your destiny.”
Kudos: 1





	Hair as Yellow as the Sun, Hair as Black as an Eclipse

**“Are you alright?”**

**I didn’t have to turn my head to know that it was my older sister who had spoken.**

**“No, not really,” I spoke softly from where I laid next to her, the two of us sharing a bed just as when we were young babes still suckling on our mother’s tits.**

**“Something’s going to happen soon, isn’t it?” she whispered, seeking out my hand and grasping it tightly in hers.**

**I hummed out a response, wrapping an arm around Ciri, _my_ _Ciri_ , my beloved older sister, with her loose blonde curls and soft spoken, loving personality.**

**I found myself softly humming our special lullaby- the one that mama would sing us to sleep with.**

**“What do you remember most?” she asked me, near sleep herself.**

**A small smile came across my face.**

**“Mama’s hair ribbon,” I murmured softly before sleep took me.**


End file.
